gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Capt. Jack Wolfspain
Early life Jack Wolfspain was born on November 7, 1718, on a ship off the coast of London, England. When Jack was a boy, he was always breaking the rules. Everything from letting the family chickens free, to stealing the governors clothes. When he was a teen, his father sighed him up to be part of the EITC Treasure Fleet, to serve on the EITC Leviathin. And he hated it. After three long years, Jack was done. He'd had enough. So, that night, he planned an escape. As he fled from the crews cabin aboard the warship, he was caught by EITC thugs. He was then taken to the Captain of the ship, Edgar Smith. There he was branded with a P on his wrist, forever indicating he was a pirate. As they were about to throw him overboard, he broke free of his captors and stole a longboat. He saw an island in the distance, and rowed towards it. After two hours, the Leviathin ''was gone, and Jack was alone on the Rumrunner's Isle. There he found the remainder of a sloop, and five marooned pirates. They agreed to help Jack rebuild the sloop, and serve as his crew. About a month later, they set sail for Tortuga, on the ''Dancing Lady. Life as a pirate After six years Capt Wolfspain had earned himself quite the reputation. There were always bounty hunters, navy, and the EITC after him. He had gotten a larger crew, and a bigger ship, a frigate called the Avenger. He had set up bases on Padres Del Fuego, Tortuga, Port Royal, and Cuba. He had already captured, 20 Navy ships, 13 EITC ships, 7 French ships, 2 German ships and 4 Spanish ships, along with a few merchant ships, all of which were added to his vast fleet, the Black Legion. He had made friends with none other than Jack Sparrow, and helped him liberate the'' Black Pearl''. He had been offered the possission of First Mate on the black ship, but he declined, saying he had other matters to attend to. He had participated in invasions againdes the forces of Jolly Roger, and had single-handily fought him in hand-to-hand combat. He had sunk the Queen Anne's Revenge, and had been pulled into a sea battle between his ship, and the Harkaway, the ship of Jolly Roger. Information Eye Color: Stormy Gray Hair Color: Black (Shaved) Skin Color: Light Tan Birthplace: London England, 1718 Death place: Lost at Sea Tattoos: Black Wolf design on his left shoulder, small blue wave designs on his right arm, a Sea-green trident on his right lower wrist. Navy Bounty: 1,000,000 pounds EITC Bounty: 5,000,000, Gold Coins French Bounty: 18,000 Gold Coins German Bounty: 12,000 Gold Coins Spanish Bounty: 10,000 Silver Coins Ships served on * Red Demon *White Demon *Gunwhale Trident *Riptide Cutter *Avenger *Dancing Lady *Black Pearl *EITC Leviathan *Crimson Titan *Riptide Wolf (Flagship) Flags Flown Navy flag.jpg EITC Flag.png Blackflag.jpg Jollyroger.gif Equipment *Mortifer Cutlass *Shadow Stalker Pistols *Dagger *Compass Battles Fought *Liberation of the Black Pearl *Escape From The Leviathan *Various Sea battles *Various invasions *Battle for Beckett's Quarry *Capture of Kingshead *Buccaneer Brawl *Muertos Moon Category:Pirates Category:POTCO